The Reason
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Craig se retrouve dans une chambre d'hôpital, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est là. Ce qu'il comprend encore moins, c'est les boucles rousses qui lui chatouillent presque le visage. [Cryle]


**Petit truc que j'avais écris il y a longtemps. Je la trouvais nulle, du coup je ne l'ai pas publiée. Mais si elle vous plaît, vos retours me seraient très agréables !  
** **C'est aussi un OS pour prouver que je suis encore là malgré toutes ces années alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en train de tout reprendre en main ! (Et aussi parce que j'ai récemment fini South Park, du coup ça m'a donné envie d'en réécrire !)**

 **En attendant, voilà un petit Cryle, espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

« Tucker. »

Il se releva, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on venait de l'appeler. Se passant les mains sur le visage, Craig comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Oui, mais quoi ? Pour l'instant il n'en avait pas le moindre petit fragment d'idée. Il leva pourtant ses yeux bleus marine vers la personne qui venait de parler, constatant qu'un horrible mal de crâne lui broyait le cerveau.

« Quoi ? »

Sec, rapide, allant à l'essentiel. Ainsi étaient les phrases du brun. Et puis, de toute façon, qui avait besoin de tourner autour du pot avec lui ? Personne. Même pas ce connard de Kyle qui était penché au-dessus de lui depuis maintenant bien dix minutes. Il connaissait Craig, il savait qu'il était du genre sec, alors pourquoi il faisait cette tête bordel de merde ?! Essayant de se relever, le Tucker remarqua qu'il était collé au sol. Impossible pour lui de se lever. Bon, tant pis, il le ferait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait une question plus importante pour le rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là le juif...

\- T'étais raide Tucker, t'as trop fumé du coup on t'a amené dehors.

\- On ?

\- Token, Stan, Clyde et moi. Les autres ils étaient trop défoncés pour venir.

\- J'suis où ?

\- Euh, à l'hosto.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais une blague aussi merdique ? Regarde autour de toi bordel ! »

Écarquillant les yeux, Craig essaya de voir au-delà de la tête du rouquin. Il eut beaucoup de mal car les murs blancs ne faisaient que renforcer un mal de tête déjà bien présent. Mais il s'était passé quoi exactement ? Il se rappelait avoir prit un ou deux joins, pas plus. Enfin, peut-être que même là il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il se passa de nouveau les mains sur le visage, ne sachant que dire de plus au rouquin. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il se sentait troublé en sa présence. Il ne comprenait pas, lui qui d'habitude ne ressentait pas le moindre sentiment. Mais pour lui, les yeux du rouquin avaient quelque chose de magique. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient verts ? Non, Clyde aussi avait les yeux verts et pourtant ça ne lui faisait jamais cet effet là. Se rappelant que Kyle lui avait posé une question, sa réaction fut de lui faire un doigt. Bon, ça ça voulait dire qu'il se sentait mieux, c'était déjà bon signe. Le juif lui sourit et le brun sentit une drôle de sensation envahir son bas-ventre. Là, il se rendait compte que y'avait vraiment un truc qui n'allait pas avec lui. Pourquoi le roux lui faisait autant d'effet ?

« Va falloir que tu m'expliques, dit Craig en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi quand je te regarde y'a un truc qui... »

Il se rendit ensuite compte de sa connerie et se tue. C'était du Craig tout craché ça, parler et réfléchir ensuite. Là, il avait eut de la chance, il s'était rendu compte de sa connerie avant d'en dire trop. Et puis, c'était tout de même vachement gênant ce qu'il avait failli dire. Avouer qu'il trouvait que son sourire lui allait bien, ça serait peut-être trop. C'était trop pour Tucker, vu qu'il ne faisait jamais de compliments à personne hormis lui-même, dans sa tête. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Personne ne le saurait jamais d'ailleurs puisque tout le monde faisait pareil en se contentant de ne jamais le révéler, de peur de passer pour un taré auprès des autres. C'était idiot, vu que tout le monde le faisait. Mais Craig n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Les compliments, il savait pas faire. Kyle fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir comprit le sens de la phrase du brun.

« Un truc qui ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Non. Pourquoi je ferais ça alors que ça me concerne ?

\- Ça te concerne pas.

\- Menteur !

\- Kyle, s'écria une voix dans le couloir, laisse-le un peu tranquille il a besoin de repos d'après le médecin.

\- De quoi j'me mêle Marsh ? »

Oui, il avait reconnu la voix de son ennemi de toujours. Stanley Randall Marsh. Il le détestait, et le brun lui rendait bien. Il lui faisait souvent cadeau de ses jolis doigts d'honneur, bien plus qu'aux autres. Il ne comprenait pas la raison qui le poussait à le haïr de la sorte, mais la chose qui était sûre c'était que le Tucker avait la rancune tenace, tout comme le Marsh. Quand il l'avait vu coller Wendy d'un peu trop près dans le but de le provoquer, le garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu s'était battu avec lui. Ah, si seulement il avait comprit que ce n'était pas cette conne de Wendy qui l'intéressait, peut-être qu'il aurait réagit différemment. Très différemment même, à en juger par la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir à l'instant. Le garçon au bonnet péruvien voulut se relever et Kyle se précipita à sa rencontre, de peur qu'il n'en fasse plus que son corps ne puisse supporter. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si Craig faisait une rechute ? Sûrement rien de bon pour lui, ça devait être pour ça qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à se tordre dans tous les sens. Craig détestait sa vie. Pour lui, elle ne valait même pas la peine d'être vécue. Il entendit à peine Stanley grommeler quelque chose dans le couloir avant de partir. Peut-être qu'il allait voir Kenny, ils semblaient bien plus proches depuis un certain temps maintenant. Craig se doutait que Stanley était une tapette, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Kyle par contre, rien n'était moins sûr.

« T'aimes les gonzesses Kyle ? »

Le roux lui adressa un regard surpris avant de s'empourprer rapidement. Il avait oublié la subtilité que Craig possédait pour poser les questions. Avec lui, quand il avait quelque chose à dire c'était toujours de but en blanc, sans aucune préparation. Le point positif, c'était qu'il ne tournait pas autour du pot comme le faisaient souvent la plupart des personnes. Ce genre de comportement, qui était entre autre celui de son meilleur ami, l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais quand même, là c'était trop direct pour lui. Soufflant un grand coup, le juif fit de son mieux pour essayer de reprendre son calme.

« J-Je... Pourquoi tu... cette question..?

\- Parce que je t'ai jamais vu avec aucune meuf.

\- C'est sûr que... si on compte pas Bebe...

\- Elle qui te coure après, pas le contraire. »

Les yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur le garçon au bonnet péruvien. Comment il savait que Bebe l'emmerdait encore en lui tournant autour ? Les seuls au courant, c'était ses amis, et encore ! Même Kenny il ne savait pas. La conversation avec le brun rendait Kyle un peu nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pour savoir tout ça, il le surveillait ? Le roux déglutit, quelque peu troublé par les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Notamment un Tucker caché derrière un arbre, en train de l'épier alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec ses amis. Enfin, _tranquillement_ , c'était une autre histoire, surtout à cause de ce gros connard d'antisémite qui n'arrêtait pas de lui balancer des vannes sur les juifs à la gueule. Ça, il s'en serait bien passé. Enfin bref, pour l'instant il n'était pas avec ce gros con mais avec Craig. Un Craig qu'il semblait à présent voir partout dans ses souvenirs. Et s'il l'espionnait vraiment ? A moins que ce ne soit les effets de l'alcool sur son cerveau qui commencent à se faire sentir. Pourtant, Kyle gardait un semblant de réflexion, aussi est-ce pour cela qu'il s'assit sagement sur une chaise près du lit de l'autre garçon.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- J'le sais. C'est tout.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, râla le juif, et Hannah Arendt était l'amie intime des nazis tant qu'on y est !

\- Euh... Ça je dois t'avouer que j'en sais rien.

\- Elle était elle-même juive donc elle ne peut pas soutenir les adorateurs d'Hitler.

\- C'est... intéressant.

\- Dit plutôt que tu t'en fous.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'capte que dalle à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

\- Putain ! Nous fait pas une rechute, ça serait con.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi le feuj ? »

Le concerné prit encore plus de couleurs que plus tôt, comme si la révélation du brun s'était trouvée être vraie. Attend, il rougissait pas comme une pucelle pour rien le Kyle, alors peut-être que... Oh, après tout il ne savait pas grand chose du rouquin, puisqu'il traînait toujours avec la bande à Stan. Quoique toujours, c'était un peu massif comme théorie. Il y avait des fois où Kyle se retrouvait seul, tout ça parce que ce connard de Stan avait décidé de l'abandonner pour faire on-ne-sait quelles cochonneries avec Kenny dans un coin. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que ces deux-là couchaient ensemble, pourtant il semblait que le seul qui n'ai pas de merde dans les yeux c'était le Tucker. A moins que les autres ne fassent vraiment comme si de rien n'était..? Peut-être, vu que les autres adoraient tourner autour du pot sans jamais vraiment dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

« Et si c'était le cas ? Demanda le roux, l'alcool réchauffant son sang lui ayant donné un courage qu'il ne pensait pas détenir.

\- On baise ?

\- On dirait Kenny, se moqua gentiment Kyle.

\- Je suis capable de changer.

\- Pourquoi tu changerais ?

\- J'ai trouvé une raison de le faire.

\- Une... raison ?

\- Oui. Cette raison, c'est toi. »

Kyle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant vraiment comment réagir. Alors si ça c'était pas de l'amour, alors Craig pouvait aller faire réviser ses yeux chez un opticien. Pourtant, le dernier n'avait constaté aucun problème particulier. Le juif rouvrit la bouche, cherchant toujours ses mots. Cela amusa grandement Craig et, du bout de son doigt d'honneur, il exerça une petite pression sous le menton de Kyle pour que ce dernier referme la bouche.

« Fait gaffe, tu vas gober des mouches. Tu devrais voir ta tête, ça mériterait une photo. »


End file.
